


kismet

by jaehyunst, jaeyongficfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, jae is dumb wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunst/pseuds/jaehyunst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest
Summary: Taeyong joins Jaehyun on his quest to find The One.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 319





	kismet

**Author's Note:**

> to the one who sent the prompt, i hope i did it justice and i hope you guys enjoy this!

It was somewhere between watching Taeyong set their table for breakfast and reading the message that Donghyuck has sent him. It was between watching his best friend prepare him yet another meal and reading the stupid horoscope that says:

** _AQUARIUS HOROSCOPE: It's a new season, bitch. Value the information and person you have! Get to where you need to go now. You're not gonna get another chance. Listen to the advice given to you. Don't forget about the blessings just around the corner, bitchass._ **

Jaehyun was pretty sure that Donghyuck just made up the message but it was as if he was given a sign. 

_ Get to where you need to go now. You're not gonna get another chance. _

Jaehyun has always wanted to go to Mr. Moon, a famous fortune teller in their district. However, he is extremely embarrassed to go there alone. He was supposed to go with Jungwoo and get their fortunes, specifically their love fortunes, checked. Jungwoo backed out at the last minute when he scored himself a date with his long time crush, Wong Yukhei. That traitor.

Jung Jaehyun has been single for almost a year. After his last disastrous relationship, he decided to only commit to the person he loves. But that didn't stop him from dating people, maybe a kiss or two after the dates. How else would he find his The One as Taeyong called it after all?

It was around that time when Jaehyun found himself staring at Taeyong and blurting out a: "Taeyong, do you want to go out with me?"

The clang of the fork that fell on his apartment's tiles echoed throughout his small dining room.

"What?" Taeyong breathed, shocked and confused. "Go out with who?"

"Me?" Jaehyun responded, standing up and picking the utensil that Taeyong dropped. "Do you want to?"

"Oh." was his best friend's answer.

"Uhm..."

Jaehyun cocked his head, pondering why Taeyong was taking such a long time to answer. He was usually always ready to go whenever Jaehyun asks him to. "Yong, are you sick? You're awfully flushed right now." Jaehyun steps towards the older, right hand coming up to Taeyong's neck to check on his temperature.

Taeyong's embarrassed laugh filled the air as he push Jaehyun down his seat and busied himself with preparing the food. "I'm not! I'm healthy as a horse."

Jaehyun eyed the other's back, Taeyong's shoulder was hunched, tense. He walked behind the smaller, who was doing the dishes. His hands found their way to Taeyong's bunched up shoulders, softly massaging the knots that was evident. "Yongie, tell me if you're sick, okay?" He whispered softly. Taeyong's muscles slowly relax in his hold.

"I'll take care of you."

Taeyong softly moaned when Jaehyun hit that one sore spot, adding more pressure. "I'm not sick. Really." He managed to say before putting a halt to Jaehyun's massage. "Let's eat?" He turned around, facing the taller, catching Jaehyun's hands and leading him up to the small dining table.

"Are you sure? You seem tired." Jaehyun stated, sitting himself on the chair across Taeyong.

"Just busy. It's almost finals week again, Dimples." Taeyong responded, watching as Jaehyun put food on his plate. "I've been trying to catch up on some of my readings. Hey! That's enough!" Taeyong shouted as the younger started to add French toasts on his plate aside from the heaping amount of rice and bacon.

"Eat." Jaehyun ordered as he started to eat too. "I was supposed to ask you to Sun and Moon this weekend."

"Isn't that the famous fortune-telling shop? Jonghyun went there last time and said it was accurate as fuck." Taeyong mumbled while chewing on his food.

Jaehyun laughed as he removed the crumbs of toast that was on Taeyong's chin. "Eat slowly."

"You should have just told me. I can do it myself." Taeyong said, shy. He tries to hold back the heat creeping up to his face.

"I can also do it, Yong."

Taeyong nodded and continued eating, taking small bites now. "And so?" He prodded when Jaehyun seemed to forget to answer his query. "Is that where you're taking me to?"

Jaehyun's eyes lit up like Christmas lights, obviously perking up.

"Yes! Jungwoo was supposed to come with me but he bailed on me at the last minute. And before you say that you're a second choice... No, you're not. I just know that you're extremely busy and that I don't know why you're even here cooking breakfast for me but Yongie, my best friend, Yongie please come with me to the fortune teller?" Jaehyun juts out his lower lip, eyes pleading like a child's.

"I wanna meet the love of my life before Christmas. I don't want another cold Christmas, watching chick flicks when I could be making out and making memories with the love of my life!"

It was barely audible but Taeyong muttered a small, "figures."

"Please Yongie, you can get your fortunes checked too! I'll pay for it if you come with me!" Jaehyun continued, missing both Taeyong's whisper and the roll of his eyes.

"Of course you will! I'm basically going to go with you downtown just to get a tip on how to find The One when I could use that time to study instead." Taeyong muttered, half-jokingly.

Jaehyun didn't catch the underlying seriousness on his tone and was visibly pleased when he knew Taeyong just gave him a subtle yes. "Lee Taeyong, you are the bestest best friend ever! What would I do without you?" He beamed, leaning in to give Taeyong a small peck on the forehead excitedly.

"I have you and then soon enough, I'll meet The One and fall in love with that person. I'll have the best people in my life this coming Christmas! I can't wait!"

It was around that time and Jaehyun didn't even realize it yet.

* * *

They found themselves standing in front of the fortune teller's shop. It was fairly new yet it was designed to look old and haunting. The black facade was a stark contrast to the rows of pastel and nude colored shops around the block.

"Are you sure about this?" Taeyong asked, looking around the black and violet interior. The inside of the shop was just like the frontage, the walls were covered with drawings and paintings of astrological signs and tarot cards. The ceiling is covered with stars and constellations. It was both daunting and enchanting especially with the dimmed fairy lights which added to the whole ambiance of the place.

Jaehyun was beyond excited. He was extremely stoked, he looks like he has a tail behind him, waggling. In just a few minutes, he will finally know his fortune, his twist of fate. Jaehyun jumped a bit when his name was called by the receptionist who was waiting for him to be ushered to the inner room. He looked at his best friend who was flipping through the pages of an old magazine. 

"Yongie, stay here, okay? Don't wander around the vicinity."

Taeyong made a face at him, "am I a baby? Do I look like a kid to you?"

Jaehyun looked at him from head to toe, "but you're my baby, remember?"

He winked and then felt a rush of pain on his sheen when Taeyong kicked him.

"Shoo! Go get your fortune already!" The older snapped but Jaehyun didn't miss the hint of a smile tugging on his best friend's lips.

"Don't miss me too much!" He said, blowing Taeyong a flying kiss before following the clerk who quickly led him towards a more dimly-lit room. Additional crystals and ornaments littered around the room that he was ushered in.

He found himself sitting opposite of the renowned fortune teller. The silence did nothing to calm his nerves. His heart was thumping against his chest, his palms sweaty, his mind a myriad of questions.

Before he can even back out, Mr. Moon spoke in a beguiling voice, "Jung Jaehyun, it seems you have a lot going on with your life. What do you want to know?"

"My love life?"

The fortune teller cracked a small smile at his question, "son, are you not sure?"

Jaehyun straightened his back. He was already here. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. What is he chickening out for? "I want to know about my love life." He said in his firmest voice.

"Will I meet that person before Christmas?"

Mr. Moon stared at him for a few seconds before pulling out his deck of cards. "Pick three." He said as he fanned out the cards of his Aquarian tarot deck in front of Jaehyun.

Jaehyun doesn't know if it was his overactive imagination but he was quite sure he felt an air of magic floating in the room. "A-Any three? Whatever I choose?" He was certain that he would pick the wrong cards and his readings would doom him in a life without love.

"You will feel the pull of attraction towards it."

Jaehyun closed his eyes and picked three cards. Again, unsure if he was imagining the tug he felt on his fingers when he hovered over the cards he picked, but it felt real.

He ends up picking three cards, opening his eyes to Mr. Moon staring at one of the cards he picked.

"This card represents yourself." The fortune teller flipped his first card. "The Tower. A major Arcana card. It usually represents chaos and destruction."

Jaehyun gulped. He knew. He knew he would pick the wrong cards. "What does that mean? Destruction? Chaos? That doesn't sound good."

Mr. Moon continued, "The Tower card symbolizes one of the stages of the Fool's Journey towards self- discovery. A significant change is brought about rapidly and unexpectedly."

Looking at Jaehyun, the fortune teller further explains, "The Tower represents a rapid, creative charge that is unplanned and uncontrollable but presents a brilliant opportunity for transformation. Because of circumstances beyond your control, you have no choice. Try not to judge whether this development is good or bad. You won't know for a while whether this is the worst disaster that will ever happen to your life or a significant breakthrough. It could be a combination of both."

The fortune teller continued, "the second card represents your situation. Your love as you asked." He said before flipping the card, drawn in it is a sole woman dressed in red garb. "The Empress. The third card of the Major Arcana. A magnetic soul draws others with beauty and abundance."

Jaehyun leaned forward, paying more attention now than ever.

"A charismatic individual in the environment may be attracting people like bees to a flower. This kind of person helps us realize the importance of being inspired and having high ideals. This is a valuable person to have around as he or she radiates boundless love for everyone to be nurtured by. Seek to emulate the beautiful gifts of this individual and create harmony in your environment by gracefully accepting all that that person brings into your life."

Giving Jaehyun no time to ask further questions, Mr. Moon went on, "and for the last card," as he turned over the final card, revealing a card with an artisan on his bench with a hammer and his commission.

"This is the card of works. The Eight of Coins in this position offers you a chance to render high quality work in a way you like without becoming consumed by the process. Refresh yourself. Take a break from your single-minded focus so you will be able to return to your work renewed. Pace yourself. Don't burn the candle at both ends."

There was too much going on. Too much for his brain to process. Too much for him. Jaehyun just wanted to know, "so do I meet the love of my life before Christmas?" he asked his previous question.

"Didn't you listen, boy?"

"I did. I listened carefully. But I'm still confused as fuck." Jaehyun covered his potty mouth, immediately realizing what he just said. "Sorry. I mean, just please answer my question?"

"I already did."

"You did?"

"I did."

Jaehyun wanted to ask more but Mr. Moon was already clearing his tarot cards, obviously not entertaining more questions. He stood up reluctantly. Both heart and feet heavy as he will come out with more questions than he did going in.

"Jung Jaehyun." Mr. Moon called before he stepped out of the room, "the person you're looking for is closer to you than you think. You've already met him." The fortune teller paused along with it is Jaehyun's breath.

Mr. Moon speaks again and he feels his mind crush with several questions. "Perhaps, you've already kissed that person."

"What?" Jaehyun exclaimed but before he can get his answer, the receptionist was already leading him out of the door.

He was greeted with Taeyong's wary smile. "You okay, Jae?" His best friend asked when he sat down on the vacant space next to him.

He nodded and was about to explain what the fortune teller told him when he heard Taeyong's name getting called. It was his time to get his fortunes told. Jaehyun smiled and whispered that they'll talk about it on their way home.

* * *

They were both seated on Taeyong's bed, more precisely Taeyong was sitting on his bed and Jaehyun was sprawled across Taeyong's bed, resting his head on the smaller's lap.

"So you're saying that Mr. Moon said you have k-kissed The One?" Taeyong repeated when Jaehyun finished his tale, a faint blush creeping on his neck.

"Yap!" Jaehyun smiled cheerfully, "that means we can narrow down my potential prospects. I mean I don't go around kissing just anyone, right?" When Taeyong looked away and didn't answer, Jaehyun frowned and poked the smaller's waist.

"Right? Right? Right?" With each question comes a series of pokes and tickles on Taeyong's waist.

"Whatever you say, Dimples." Taeyong hummed in response, laughingly dodging Jaehyun's series of tickle attacks. Accidentally hitting Jaehyun's head as he defended himself which led to Jaehyun attacking the smaller and pinning him down the bed.

Jaehyun's body was hovering above Taeyong, the older's hands pinned against the headboard, his legs caged between Jaehyun's strong ones. "Surrender." Jaehyun laughed cheekily, dimples on full display.

"To what?" Taeyong jokes, wriggling his way out of the captive hold Jaehyun has of him. "I don't want to lie."

"Hey! I don't just kiss anyone, Yongie!" Jaehyun retorted, leaning towards Taeyong even more. "I'm a good boy. A good, good boy." His sweet hot breath fanning Taeyong's face as he noticed another faint flush of crimson red on Taeyong's ears.

Taeyong avoided Jaehyun's intense gaze and how intensely close his lips were. Yup, Taeyong's going to ignore his urge to kiss Jaehyun too.

"Yeah. Sure. Now get off me. You're heavy." he said, acting nonchalant.

Despite Taeyong's request, Jaehyun made no move. Instead he kept his gaze on Taeyong's face. Fully appreciating the beauty in front of him. Taeyong wasn't perfect. He has flaws, a mark or blemish here and there because of too much sweets and late nights. Taeyong wasn't perfect but he was close to it. Even the flower scar he got when he was young due to atopy was something that enhanced his looks. To Jaehyun, Taeyong is beautifully handsome. The breathtaking visual, the chiseled jaws, the big round eyes that drowns him every time, the nose as high as a mountain, perfectly shaped brows and lips that were made for kissing.

"Jaehyun?" Taeyong said in a soft voice when Jaehyun didn't respond. "Dimples?"

"I don't know if I told you this before but you really are pretty, Yong." Jaehyun breathed, casually removing the hair that was matted on the other's forehead. "The person you'll fall in love with will be so lucky to have you. Not because you're gorgeous as hell but you are one of the kindest people I know."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I just realized how lucky I am to have you." Jaehyun answered, head falling on the crook of Taeyong's neck.

"Am I heavy?" He asked when he felt the man under him tense. Taeyong's answer was a series of shaking his head. "I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend . You do all these things for me without asking for anything in return. You're a brat and a big baby but most of the times you take care of me instead. I feel like I'm such a bad friend sometimes."

Jaehyun felt Taeyong's hands stroking his hair softly, "I'm lucky to have you, Dimples. This is not a competition."

The younger nodded, "I'll help you find someone after I find The One. I'll help you find yours too, Yongie. I promise."

Taeyong's terse laugh followed his promise, "Okay." He wanted to say more than just that, but he finds himself backtracking.

"Now, let me breathe and be the good best friend for you."

The younger relented and sat properly on Taeyong's bed. He found himself staring yet again at Taeyong who was passing him a pen and a paper. "What for?" He asked, trying to sound casual. Mentally wishing his heart to calm down because of what happened moments ago.

Taeyong threw himself beside him on the bed, slightly bouncing because of the impact. "We should narrow down all the people you have kissed. Write them all down."

"You talk as if I kiss people on a regular basis."

"You do." Taeyong deadpanned. "You go to lots of parties, Dimples. Knowing how touchy and clingy you are when you're drunk, I wouldn't be surprised if you just made out with anyone."

"And that's why I asked you to come with me in the last party, remember? I didn't kiss anyone there! You watched over me, right?"

Taeyong didn't answer and instead took the pen and paper from the younger and proceeded to write down names. "I remember you telling me you made out with the Chinese transferee, Kun, last month. Johnny the other day from the radio club..."

"I think I also kissed Sicheng the same night." Jaehyun grinned sheepishly.

Taeyong whacked him with his hand, eyes painted with disbelief. "The honor student Dong Sicheng? That Dong Sicheng?"

Jaehyun laughed as he wiggled his brows in a salacious manner, "hey, we both enjoyed it!"

"Yuck." Taeyong made a face as he continued writing down the names, "who else?"

"Yeri."

Taeyong stopped writing then. Jaehyun found it funny how Taeyong looked at him in slow motion. "Yeri? Kim Yeri?" He gasped. "I thought your date was a disaster?"

"When I took her home that night..." Jaehyun scratched his head. "She just kissed me all of a sudden. I was shocked! I swear! I didn't even respond!" Jaehyun even made a point to raise his right hand to show his innocence.

"Whatever." Taeyong cocked his head to the side, "so we have Ten, Johnny, Sicheng, Yeri. Who else?"

"Add Chungha and Rosé to the list."

"What?" Taeyong asked after hearing two new names. More so one of them was his friend from his dance org. "When? Why? How? What?!" With each question, his tone an octave higher than the previous.

"You said what twice, Yongie."

"Answer." Taeyong responds almost immediately.

Jaehyun just shrugged and simply rested his head on Taeyong's shoulder, "Chungha, I think it was during your victory party when you guys won the Best New Dance Crew. I'm not sure if you can remember that because you were pretty much smashed that time and we ended up staying over Taemin's place. The night's also blurry to me."

"How will I face Chungha now?"

"With the same pretty face you always show her? Yongie, what's the big deal?" The younger asked when the smaller frowned and buried his face on his palms. "It's nothing."

"Nothing for you two! But I see Chungha almost everyday because of training. Now with this new knowledge, I'll be thinking about how you two sucked each other's faces." Taeyong whined, unable to shake the thought and the sinking feeling in his stomach. "How about Rosé?"

"Rosé from my club? We were paired together for a performance and during one of our practice sessions she was crying." The younger explained, pulling Taeyong closer to him as a gust of wind from the airconditioner blew their way.

The older cuddled closer towards his best friend, loving the warmth that is Jaehyun. "And?"

Jaehyun sighed, "I comforted her. Then she ended up kissing me."

Taeyong gasped, a loud exaggerated one. "But Jaehyun! Doesn't Rosé have a boyfriend in Australia?"

"She does?"

"She does, Dimples!" Taeyong screamed, "you're now an accessory to a cheating mistake."

"I didn't know!"

"How could you not know? She's basically flexing their relationship on her Instagram! Jaehyun! Stay away from her please."

"I'm not even friends with her, Yongie. I'm not sure why she did that. Maybe she misses her beau and I was there at the time. Wouldn't happen again." Jaehyun manages to say with assurance.

"You better." Taeyong said, somehow placated.

"Did we forget anyone else? We have Kun, Johnny, Sicheng, Yeri, Chungha and Rosé."

Taeyong bit his lips, chewing the insides, a habit formed when he was uneasy. He looked like he wanted to say something but was deciding against it. Jaehyun raised a brow in question and Taeyong looked away and murmured, "Doyoung."

The older looked at Jaehyun when the answer was only a noncommittal hum. "He was your only boyfriend. You two were together for almost two years before he broke your heart and became an exchange student in Paris."

"Well, we don't have to put him there then."

"But-"

"Don't put his name there anymore. It'll be a waste of time, Yongie. I asked if I'll be with the love of my life before Christmas and Mr. Moon's answer implied that I will. There's zero possibility of him being The One, alright?"

"Alright." Taeyong agreed, striking out Doyoung's name on the list of Jaehyun's prospects. "How about the others?"

"Please remove Rose and Yeri too, Yongie." Jaehyun stated and then looked at Taeyong who was watching him with inquiring eyes. He smiled while squeezing the older's waist, "I know you don't like the thought of me with those two. Rosé may or may not have cheated on her boyfriend with me without my knowledge. What if we ended up together? She might do the same to me, Taeyong."

Taeyong nodded in agreement, grateful that Jaehyun understands what he wanted to say without him talking about it. "How about the other one?"

"She's just someone I used to date. It was a one time thing." Jaehyun grinned, his perfect white teeth on display for the other to see. He grins wider when he feels Taeyong's fingers poke his dimples, catching Taeyong's hand and entwining them.

"I doubt she's the one Mr. Moon was talking about."

"I heard she's going out with Hanbin."

"There's that too." Jaehyun supposed, striking two of the names on the list himself. "We still have a few prospects. By the end of the month, I'll be with the love of my life and I'll set you up on a date. Imagine us going on double dates with our partners. It'll be thrilling!"

"Exhilarating." But it really isn't, Taeyong wanted to say.

* * *

It was how Jaehyun and Taeyong tried to rekindle the fire between Jaehyun and his exes and flings. They first started with Chungha. Taeyong being the good friend that he was tried to pry information from her during their dance practice but everytime he tries to bring up Jaehyun, Chungha will laugh and brush it aside.

"Jaehyun also likes dancing."

"Nice. You should invite him here next time." Chungha retorted while wiping the sweat on her face, "I bet your Dimples would love to see you dance."

"He has already seen us dance. I think Jaehyun would want for you to teach him!"

Chungha laughed at Taeyong's words. It was not subtle at all and Chungha wonders why Taeyong is doing this when he was extremely obvious. Obvious to everyone except for the person he holds affection for. But she doesn't want to mind a business that is not hers. They'll probably work it out. "Jaehyun's been by the door thirty minutes ago. Think he's fetching you."

Taeyong looks up from tying his shoelaces and saw the girl walking towards the exit where Jaehyun is. He saw them talk for a moment, unable to hear due to the distance between them yet he saw the exchange of greetings and the look of surprise etched on Jaehyun's face when Chungha laughed.

On their way home, he saw Jaehyun cross Chungha's name out of their list. When asked about it, he just said that Chungha doesn't see him that way and she said someone out there deserves him more than her.

That was the start of their failure. Jaehyun's next prospect was Sicheng, good honor student Dong Sicheng. Jaehyun can carry any outfit easily, he silently thanked his parents' genes. That day he wore his light blue ripped jeans that hugged his waist perfectly and a simple white t-shirt which he tucked in his jeans. He kept his hair down and tousled it with ease.

Anticipation is bursting in his veins as he makes his way to the library, he was light on his feet and a bright smile is plastered on his face. He knew Dong Sicheng would be found in the library. Armed with snacks that Sicheng likes, he headed towards the warzone.

Only to find out that he was already defeated even before even declaring war. Because at the back of the Literary section of their almost deserted library was Dong Sicheng canoodling with no other than Qian Kun, the Chinese transferee who he kissed last time.

Killing two birds with one stone. He assumed but in this case he was the one slain with one pebble. He instantly crossed out another two names on his list.

Later that night as he retold the story to Taeyong over the phone because the older was busy studying, he wondered why he was composed. Not even a bit of panic and anxiety in his body. He was down to the last name and yet he was tranquil.

"Dimples?" Taeyong's voice is soft from the other line. He could hear the soft breaths of his best friend in his ear. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes." He smiled, remembering that Taeyong just told him what happened to his day. They haven't seen each other for days and settled on calling each other in the evening despite their schedule. The younger sneaked a glance at the glow in the dark clock on his bedside. It was thirty minutes past midnight. "Yongie, it's late."

"Just one more chapter, Jae." Taeyong insisted. However, Jaehyun could hear him stifling a yawn.

The younger clucked his tongue, "I'll stay with you until you finish studying."

"You should go ahead and sleep, Jaehyun." Taeyong whispered, "don't you have a 7AM class tomorrow?"

He felt like a fool when he shook his head knowing that Taeyong can't see him. "I'll stay with you." He repeated, adamant. The younger was already lying down on his bed, reaching for his duvet. "I won't make a noise. I'll be quiet."

"You're getting comfortable, Dimples?" Taeyong teased, "I might hear your snores later. Maybe two minutes from now?"

"Nah." Jaehyun denied, "maybe after five minutes?"

Taeyong's husky laugh enveloped Jaehyun's senses. It wasn't the most melodious, it was rather loud and throaty. But to Jaehyun, it was everything. The immense joy that Jaehyun feels whenever he hears Taeyong's gleeful giggles can be compared to the delight he felt when he came out to his family and knowing that they accept and love him for who he is. Jaehyun might be exaggerating but when he says that Taeyong's snickers provide him serenity, it is true. It was like a warm blanket that hugs him and brings tranquillity to an end of a rough day.

"What are you planning to do now?" Taeyong asked. Jaehyun could hear the other humming in tune of the soft music he was playing in the background. "We're down to one man. Johnny."

"Hmm." Jaehyun purred. "Isn't he dating the guy from your organization? The number guy?"

It was silent for a minute.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jaehyun inquired, "you knew, right? That he was dating your friend when we talked about it?"

"Because you were so happy with it." Taeyong answered in a small voice as if he was terrified that his answer will infuriate Jaehyun. "I didn't want to rain on your parade. You were so excited at the notion of finding The One and I'm just your best friend. I'll support you in whatever you will do. I'll even hide a body for you. Hopefully not Ten's because he's my friend too." The underlying joke makes Jaehyun stifle a chuckle.

"But you get what I mean? I'll be by your side, I'll help you find where Sicheng is, buy the flowers you were supposed to give Chungha, investigate if Rose and her guy broke up, see if Yeri deserves you. Because I'm your best friend. I'll help you with these things. If it means finding your happiness."

"Taeyong."

"I'm really sorry for keeping this from you, Jae."

"Yongie."

"Please don't be ang-"

"Baby, you're babbling. I'm not mad."

Another silence ensues.

It was Taeyong who broke the quiet. "You're not?" Jaehyun laughed he can almost imagine the pout on his best friend's face.

"I'm not." Jaehyun whispered. "You had my best interest at heart, right? I shouldn't dwell too much on finding The One. Mr. Moon did say that that person is much closer to me. I'll let destiny do its job."

"Sure?"

The older's voice sounded so skeptic that Jaehyun grinned to himself. He wanted to see his friend but it was late and Taeyong should be sleeping now. "It's been a month since we went to Sun and Moon. It's been a month since we started rekindling my old flames. Today, we flamed out."

It was soft and barely there but Jaehyun heard Taeyong's question, "but what about your agenda of finding The One before Christmas?"

"Well, you should accompany me this year."

"Again?"

"Again."

Taeyong didn't answer. Jaehyun could hear the other's steady breath and the easy beat of the song Taeyong was playing. It was calming, soothing. The silence was comfortable, slowly lulling Jaehyun to sleep.

That night Jaehyun dreamt of Taeyong and his warm hugs and a soft voice telling him how much he loves him.

That night Jaehyun slept peacefully.

* * *

Jaehyun and Taeyong fell back to their normal routine before the whole fiasco.

The duo agreed to meet-up in the library, their usual hangout place besides their dorm rooms. It was almost noon and Jaehyun knew that Taeyong haven't eaten anything since he dropped him off in his classroom this morning.

He made his way towards their university's cafeteria, thumbs typing away a message for the older.

** _Yongie_ **

_ Yongie, have you eaten? I'll get you food in the caf.  _

_ French baguette and strawberry milk, good? _

It didn't take long for Taeyong to reply.

** _Yongie_ **

_ Yes please! ( _ _ ๑ _ _ ￫ _ _ ܫ _ _ ￩ _ _ ) _

_ Don't forget to buy my macarons, okay?  _

_ See you later, Dimples!  _

_ Thank you! _

Jaehyun laughed as he sent an equally cute salute emoticon to Taeyong. Of course, Taeyong wouldn't be Taeyong without the desserts. Jaehyun has known him since they bumped into each other during one Management class during his freshman year and Taeyong was on his third. They were partnered together for a class presentation and they were stuck in the hips ever since. During the three years they were together, he learned a lot about Taeyong. How Taeyong looks like he has a cold demeanor and yet was a soft baby once you get to know him. How the older cares for everyone around him before himself. How his best friend is so focused on his studies that sometimes he forgets to eat on time. How Taeyong loves eating sweets more than real food. How he doesn't add weight no matter how much dessert he eats because he burns everything during his dance practice.

He bought an additional chocolate cake for Taeyong to eat later because that boy loves his chocolate as much as he loves studying.

** _Yongie_ **

_ Jaehyun, are you near? I have something to tell you. _

Jaehyun's brows scrunch when he saw Taeyong using his full name. It was usually Dimples or Jae, sometimes Hyunnie comes up but never his real name. Taeyong only uses that name when he's serious or extremely pissed at him.

** _Yongie_ **

_ Just finished buying your food. _

_ What's up? _

_ I wanna tell you something _

_ Personally _

_ What is it? _

_ Okay _

_ On my way there _

_ I'll wait for you in our corner _

Locking his phone, the younger hurried to get out of the crowded cafeteria. In his haste, Jaehyun accidentally bumped into someone causing his takeout to fall on the floor.  _ Shit,  _ Jaehyun thought,  _ Yongie's food. _

"Jae?" The stranger said. Jaehyun froze at the awfully familiar voice. A voice he hasn't heard for almost a year. A voice that he used to hear everyday before the person who owns it broke his heart and studied overseas. "Jaehyun!" Doyoung exclaimed excitedly.

Jaehyun can't deny the overwhelming feeling when he saw his ex before him. He was here. He came back. At the back of Jaehyun's mind, Mr. Moon's words echoed.

_ "The person you're looking for is closer to you than you think." _

Jaehyun thought that Doyoung was still studying overseas which is why he excluded any and every possibility that he could be The One.

But now he was back, standing in front of him, in all his radiating glory, giving Jaehyun that gummy smile he loved.  _ Maybe he could be it, _ or so Jaehyun thought. His heart beating with the renewed possibility of finding his one great love.

_ "Perhaps, you've already kissed that person." _

Out of all the people in the list, out of the world's populace, Kim Doyoung was the only person he has kissed countless of times. His first was with Doyoung. It was something that was etched in his mind. The feeling of Doyoung's small, thin lips against his, the tentative and hesitant touch of their lips.

The surge of excitement that flowed through his entire being was palpable. Despite that a flash of a mop of light purple hair flashed in his mind.

"Jaehyun?" The man opposite him repeated, picking up the plastic bag that contains Taeyong's lunch.

"Doyoung!" Jaehyun beamed. "When did you get back?" He said enthusiastically. He couldn't help it, everything is too overwhelming. Too sudden. Unconsciously, he pushes the image of a certain lilac haired in his mind. 

"Just this weekend." The other replied. "How are you? You look good. Did you miss me?" Doyoung jested as he sent an appreciative look over Jaehyun which caused the younger to blush, his ears giving himself away.

"Terribly."

"Your life is terrible?"

Jaehyun shook his head in denial. "I miss you terribly, Doie." He confessed, using the nickname during the time they were dating.

Doyoung laughed at his response. "Of course, you did." Giving him a teasing wink, "how's Taeyong?" Doyoung makes the action of looking around the area. "Aren't you two always together?"

Jaehyun managed to look sheepish as he took the bag of food Doyoung was handing him. "He's in the library. I'm actually about to head over there right now." He mentioned, raising the bag. "Lunch."

"Then what are you doing? Go to him now!" Doyoung cried out, making a shooing gesture.

Jaehyun nodded and then out of nowhere he hugged the other. It felt so familiar like an old plushie that used to be his favourite toy. Doyoung laces his arms around him too and he's met with the warmth he used to feel. Something old and something loved. "I missed you for real." He murmured.

He felt Doyoung's hand on his back, rubbing. "I missed you too. Let's catch up another time?"

There it was again. The same excitement that rushed through him and the flash of Taeyong's smile at the back of his mind. His best friend approves, he thought. Jaehyun pulls back, a grin across his face. "Tomorrow night!"

"I'm free tomorrow."

"It's a date!" Jaehyun giggled, giving Doyoung one last hug after getting the other's number.

It was  _ fate _ .

He couldn't wait to tell Taeyong all about it.

He found his best friend on their usual corner in the midst of reading materials. Jaehyun smiled calmly as he made his way to Taeyong, the other hasn't noticed his presence as he was smiling on his phone.

"Yongie! Yongie!" He exclaimed, he almost looks like he has a waggling tail behind him. "Why are you smiling like that?" He asks, sliding on the seat beside Taeyong, reaching for the bread that was Taeyong's lunch.

"Kai from dance messaged me about something."

"Kai?"

"The tall, tanned one." Taeyong answered as Jaehyun was putting on the straw on the strawberry milk. "Hey, I thought that was mine." The older continued when he saw the taller drink his milk.

Jaehyun gulps the flavored drink. "So what did that Kai want from you?" He continues sipping Taeyong's milk, his gaze fixed on his friend who was preoccupied with his phone.

"Huh?" Taeyong replied, a light cherry tinge on his cheeks. "It's nothing important. So why are you smiling like a fool?" He questions, poking Jaehyun's dimples. The other caught his hand and intertwined their fingers. Taeyong wants to pretend that his heart didn't do multiple somersaults at the simple act. That several exhilarating chills didn't crawl up his spine from the usual intimate action l.

"Yongi," Jaehyun started, all smiles while playing with the older's fingers. "Guess who I saw awhile ago!"

Not waiting for Taeyong's response, he gushed eagerly. "I saw Doyoung!"

Retracting his hand from Jaehyun's hold, Taeyong reached for his things. His mood drops along with his heart, he swore he could feel it resting in his stomach at the moment. 

"So he's back? For good?" Taeyong didn't mean to snap but he couldn't contain and control his emotions. He wasn't used to that. Jaehyun knew this.

Jaehyun frowned at the tone Taeyong was using. It was unlike him to act like this but he brushed it off. It was way past Taeyong's lunch; that must be the reason why the older was so cranky and snappy. Jaehyun pulled out a strawberry macaron out of a box, turning towards the smaller to feed him.

"Yongie, aaah." He coos, gently shoving it against Taeyong's tightly closed lips. "Eat, baby." Jaehyun voices. Taeyong was forced to open his mouth and eat the pastry.

"You really look like a baby." The younger added while patting Taeyong's head, ruffling the soft purple tresses. "You really need someone to take care of you. You'll keep on missing your meals and even your sleep if no one reminds you."

The older shrugged, still munching on his macaron, "you're there to remind me."

Jaehyun hums. "I am but I might not be there all the time when Doyoung and I get back together. I need to find you someone to take care of you."

Taeyong stops eating, drinking the remnants of the milk Jaehyun got for him. "You don't need to." He looked at the younger.

"Hmm?"

"To find someone to take care of me." Taeyong retorted. He dramatically lets out a sigh. "I don't need your help. Someone already asked me out. Maybe he can take care of me now that you'll be busy." He continued, acting as nonchalant as he could.

Taeyong was furious and jealous and those will never be a good combination. He was spewing things because of spite. It was true that he got asked on a date a while ago. He wasn't supposed to agree but with how things are unravelling, he supposes it wouldn't hurt to go out and try to take his mind off his oblivious friend.

To say that Jaehyun was shocked is an understatement. He was stupefied, dazed and confused. He knew Taeyong was gorgeous, so attractive that a lot of his peers wanted to score a date with the older. But he also knew that Taeyong paid them no mind, he was focused on his academics rather than finding love like the rest of the world are. The heat and the pain spreading all over his constricting chest are making him confused. Wasn't it his plan to find someone for Taeyong so they can go on double dates together? Then why can't he properly breathe just at the thought of his friend going on a romantic date with someone who's not him?

"Who?" He rasped, tone rising octaves that he intended to.

"Kai."

"You can't."

Taeyong felt like he got punched in the guts. His whole being shaking with uncontrolled anger. He was mad. He was mad furious at himself for being in love with someone so dumb, he's angered by the world for making him fall for someone out of his league and he was ferocious at Jaehyun for forbidding him. 

"You have no right to stop me, Jaehyun. Why can you go on dates with your exes and flings while I can't even go to one date with a friend?" He replies through gritted teeth, nose flaring with anger. "So say what you want, I'll still go to my date with Kai."

Jaehyun watched as the older packed his things and stood up, ready to leave him. He has never seen Taeyong mad at him like this. If they weren't fighting, he would have said something about how Taeyong looks like when he's raging mad because hot damn Taeyong was extra hot when he was fuming.

"Good luck on your date with Doyoung. I hope you get back together." He heard Taeyong mumble before leaving him all alone.

The enthusiasm and excitement Jaehyun had a while ago were now long gone.

* * *

It has been three days. Three days since Taeyong walked out on him in the library. Two days since Doyoung asked him to hang out tp catch up. One day since Jaehyun wanted to march up and knock on Taeyong's apartment door to talk to him.

Jaehyun couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in his chest. He knows he should apologize for acting like such a brat to Taeyong. After days of pondering, he realized that the older had a point. Like always. Jaehyun wanted to follow him the moment he left the library but he knows Taeyong was still furious. He's aware that Taeyong needed his time alone to recollect his thoughts.

_ Surely two days was enough time? _

Jaehyun thought, looking at the last message Taeyong sent him. It said: "I'm not mad at you. I'm annoyed and hurt. I don't want to talk to you yet, Jaehyun." To which, Jaehyun can't help but reply with an apology.

But it has been days and Jaehyun misses his best friend. Misses his goofy laugh, his cuteness and even the times where they just idled in each other's rooms. Just Taeyong's overall presence in his daily life. Should he text him or wait for the other to text him back? His fingers were itching to type a message, hovering over his phone's screen, another apology already forming in his mind.

Jaehyun was saved from another excruciating wait when his phone pinged. He hurriedly opened his messages, excited to see Yongie's text.

** _Yongie_ **

_ Jaehyun, hi. I'm not annoyed anymore...  _

_ Sorry I acted like a kid _

_ A brat _

_ Woo told me that today's your date with Doyoung! Good luck, Jae! Go get his heart again. Knowing you, it'll be easy. _

Jaehyun frowned upon reading his friend's messages. He was so preoccupied with Taeyong's anger that he forgot today was his date with Doyoung. But what made him more upset was Taeyong's odd message. Jaehyun knows he was still somewhat unhappy.

** _Yongie_ **

_ Dimples. _

_ Huh? _

_ It's Dimples _

_ Call me that, Yongie _

_ Like you always do _

Jaehyun was waiting for Doyoung to arrive, sitting by the windows of one of his favorite restaurants. Taeyong discovered this hole in the wall first and recommended it to Jaehyun and since then it became a place he frequently visited.

He was dressed in a simple black button-down which made him look paler than he already was. However, he knows he looks okay judging by the smile and the way the waitress was batting her eyelashes at him, asking for his order. The lad smiled and said he was waiting for someone but a cup of French vanilla coffee would be nice.

Phone in hand, he keeps on checking his messages. Still no reply. It has been four hours since his text. He checked again. It was delivered but it wasn't read. Taeyong didn't even bother opening his messages. Then there it was again, the searing pain in Jaehyun's chest that made it harder for him to breathe. It was as if he was choking.

"Is this seat taken, handsome?" A familiar voice said. He looked up and saw that Doyoung was smiling down at him. He beamed back, dimples on cheeks displaying. Ever the independent boy, Doyoung sat himself opposite Jaehyun without waiting for him to pull his chair.

"Did you wait long? Sorry, the place was kind of difficult to find. How did you know about this anyway?"

Jaehyun shook his head in denial, "I was early. You're right on time." He answered, looking for a waiter to get their order. "Yongie discovered this during one of his cake exploration, he said their cake is diviiiiine." He drawled out, animated, like how his best friend said it. "You know how much of a sweet tooth he is. Dragged me here and somehow I like the food so here we are."

"Taeyong, huh?" Doyoung inquires, smiling to himself. As if he was enjoying an inside joke he didn't want to share to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was about to reply when a waiter came to get their order. He followed up on his coffee and asked for a pesto pasta while Doyoung ordered a grilled chicken panini and an iced latte. The waiter leaves after getting their orders and Jaehyun used this time to check on his messages again. Still no new messages.

"So why did you ask me out?"

"You asked me out."

"Did I?" Doyoung laughed. "But you said you missed me so much and I just knew you have so much tea to spill. What happened while I was busting my ass off studying abroad?"

Jaehyun flushed a great vermillion. He really did miss Doyoung but was he really going to say that he wanted to get back together because some old dude with tarot cards said his The One was someone he has kissed before? Nope. Not today, sir.

"How was university over there?" Jaehyun said, changing the subject. "It must be really difficult. But you're wait for it..." He paused for a dramatic flair, "the legendary Kim Dongyoung! If anyone could do it, it will be you." He winked for added effects.

"Shut up!" The other laughed, his gummy smile evident on his face. "It was difficult at first. Being in a new country with no friends... but I managed and I have met a lot of people."

Jaehyun noticed how Doyoung's tone got soft at the end of his sentence. He raised an eyebrow, "you wanna tell me something, Doie?"

To Jaehyun's surprise, Doyoung blushed. His eyes lit up and he was smiling, happiness personified. "Oh, Jaehyun!" Doyoung gushed.

"Someone?" He questioned. When Doyoung flushed a deeper shade of crimson, the younger nodded, grinning. "Someone."

Doyoung was covering his blushing face as if he couldn't contain his giddiness at the topic. It was rare to see him like this. Doyoung was a no-nonsense kind of person. He was quick to rile up and is very competitive too. He and Jaehyun were alike in that sense.

"Come on. Spill!"

"Jaehyun!" Doyoung started, a dreamy look on his face. "When I first moved in Paris, I didn't know anyone. I just knew I had to study hard to maintain my GPA for the exchange program. It was so hard. I was really lonely and to add that we just broke up weeks before that." Jaehyun was about to apologize when Doyoung reached for his hands and squeezed it. As if he was assuring the younger that it's all in the past and they're both over it now.

"I was devastated. But during the long run, I met people who helped me adjust to the life there. I also met him. Yuta, that's his name. He's also an exchange student from Japan." Doyoung giggled. Jaehyun couldn't help the fondness in his eyes.

"He taught me a lot of things from the ins and outs of the city to studying techniques. He confessed to me about two months after we met but I turned him down. I told him I wasn't ready for a new relationship."

Jaehyun looked at Doyoung in awe. The two of them broke up messily. Never really having the proper closure. The breakup really took a toll with both of them. But looking at how happy Doyoung is now, he realized that maybe someone was really out there for him. Fortunes be damned. He wasn't about to ruin Doyoung's happiness for some tarot readings.

"But along the way, I tripped and fell for him." The man in love ended. "This is actually one of the reasons why I met with you. I want to be with him. But I can't do that because I have unfinished business with you. I wanted to apologize about how I abruptly ended our relationship. I didn't tell you the reason, I didn't want to hear you out. I just left."

Jaehyun nodded. "I'm sorry too. In a way, I know you have your own reasons why you did that. A valid reason why you ended us." He breathed. "I was just extremely hurt that you didn't even give me a chance to explain myself. Or to even let me know what I did wrong."

Apologies and acceptance later, the two felt a huge weight being lifted from their shoulders. A chapter of their story has ended and Jaehyun could see that Doyoung was already starting his new chapter.

They started to chat, talking about how life treated them in general. In the duration of their catching up, Jaehyun never failed to check on his phone to see if a certain purple-head has messaged him back. Jaehyun would sigh every time he realizes that there was no new text.

"No way! Jungwoo is really dating Yukhei now?" Doyoung gasped, eyes wide in shock. "Remember when he used to pine over Yukhei before? He used to whine about him being out if his league."

"I know!" Jaehyun laughed, remembering the past. "Yukhei spilled coffee on Jungwoo's shirt one day and then Jungwoo, that little shit, straight up asked for Yukhei's phone number to pay for damages. Then one week later, they walked in holding hands."

"Our panic gay turned out to be the confident one. Now that Jungwoo is going out with Yukhei and Taeyong is dating Kai. What are your plans, mister?"

Jaehyun swore he got a whiplash with how fast he looked at Doyoung who was casually sipping his latte. "What did you say?"

Doyoung grinned as if he knows something. He shrugged nonchalantly before adding. "I saw them on the way here a while ago. I didn't know Taeyong likes Kai."

"It's because he doesn't!" Jaehyun snapped, his head aching with the news and his heart about to leap out of his chest. "Where did you see them?"

"They were meeting up around the corner. Right in front of the bookshop. Are you sure Taeyong doesn't like him? He seemed pretty comfortable and happy? Kai even has his arm on Taeyong's shoulders. They looked pretty cozy to me." Doyoung speaks, unaware of Jaehyun's thoughts and the growing green monster inside him.

Jaehyun didn't answer and was already typing a message to Jungwoo if he knows where Taeyong was. He didn't bother texting Taeyong because the other was most likely not going to reply so his best option was Jungwoo.

"Here." Doyoung said, giving his phone to Jaheyun. It was showing an Instagram story Kai posted 40 minutes ago. It was a video of Taeyong eating cake and being terribly cute that it made Jaehyun's blood boil with jealousy. The next story appeared, it was a photo of Kai pinching Taeyong's cheeks. Another story played, posted two minutes ago, it was a Boomerang of Taeyong cutely and prettily waving goodbye to Kai with a caption: 10/10 one of the best date ever and i understand taeyong.

Jaehyun had enough and at this point all he was seeing was red. How dare that Kai touch his Taeyong? Best date ever? What did he understand? Jaehyun was ready to leave to see Taeyong when Doyoung laughed. Frowning, brows almost meeting each other, Jaehyun glared at his ex.

The wave of jealousy in Jaehyun's whole being is still there. He was feeling the surge of anger, sadness and envy creeping up to his chest. The pain of being helpless to stop it was eating him up. Taeyong went on a date with someone. Taeyong. Went. On. A. Date. With. Someone.

Jaehyun was jealous. Incredibly jealous. Why was he jealous? Why was he so against Taeyong going out with someone else? Jaehyun hates it. Jaehyun fucking loathes it. He knew why. He has always known why.

He was madly and irrevocably in love with his best friend.

Fuck.

He was in love with Taeyong.

"Did it finally dawn to you?" Doyoung teased upon seeing the glassy look on Jaehyun's face.

Jaehyun turned to look at him, ears red from his epiphany. "You knew?" When Doyoung nodded, he added: "How did you know when I didn't even realize it myself?"

"Oh, you knew it, Jaehyun." Doyoung laughed. "Subconsciously you knew and maybe you were afraid of the consequences, that's why you kept on denying it with yourself."

Jaehyun gaped.

"It was always Taeyong this, Taeyong that. Yongie will love this. Yongie won't like that. Have you noticed how Taeyong is always your priority? Even when we were together back then, I always felt second to Taeyong." Doyoung explained, letting Jaehyun drink in his words. One by one, until Jaehyun's completely hit by a ball of realizations.

"I said to myself, maybe it was just you two being best buddies but I see the way you look at him, Jaehyun. You look at him like he is the most precious thing in the world to you. It might not have been glaringly obvious but to me it was apparent. You were in love with him. That's one of the reasons why I ended things with you. I wanted someone to look at me the way you look at him. I'm not even mad, just hurt that I was someone, a casualty-" Doyoung laughed when he saw Jaehyun flinched at his words.

"to your love story." He continues, smile too nostalgic for Jaehyun not to mirror. "I know my worth and I'm glad that I finally found Yuta to show me that. Actually, I thought when I get back, I will find you two together. But I guess you really are a coward, Jaehyun. You'd rather let him go to another than confess your feelings for him."

Jaehyun was about to say something when Doyoung cut him off. "Jungwoo mentioned about the things you did in the past month, Jae. Fortunes? Really? Why would you look for someone in the past when you have him right next to you? All you need is to man up. Where are your goddamn balls, Jung Jaehyun?!"

Jaehyun looked around, searching for the waiter who was nowhere to be found. He needed to bill out fast. He needed to go find  _ his _ Taeyong.

"What the heck are you waiting for?" Doyoung snarked when he saw Jaehyun still sitting after he gave a heartfelt speech.

"The bill."

Doyoung literally facepalmed himself and kicked Jaehyun under the table. "I'll settle the bill! Go find your man!"

It was indeed  _ fate. _ It was fate that Doyoung came back at the right time, at the right place. It was fate that Doyoung was the instrument fate itself used for Jaehyun to realize things, to realize his feelings. And without hesitation, Jaehyun dashes out towards the door. But not without wholeheartedly thanking Doyoung, leaving the other all smiles.

* * *

Jaehyun found himself ringing the bell on Taeyong's unit. He knew the passcode but he didn't want to abruptly enter. He wanted to have a moment to himself. It hasn't even been an hour since he realized how he's so crazy in love with the person inside the confines of the unit in front of him.

The butterflies in his stomach aren't making it easier either. He wanted to vomit everything he ate today. He wanted to run away. But more than that, he wanted to let Taeyong know how he feels.

And when the door opened, so did Jaehyun's heart. In front of him was the person he cherished the most in the world. So he did the most Jaehyun thing he could do, stepped inside the unit, pulled Taeyong to him and pressed a kiss on the smaller's forehead.

"I'm sorry." Jaehyun apologized, his voice velvety and sweet, like the cakes Taeyong love with his all.

"I'm sorry for being an ass." He added, not letting the smaller out of his embrace. He could feel Taeyong's stiff body against his as if letting him know that he was still mad with how Jaehyun acted.

"You are." Jaehyun heard the other retort, earning a laugh.

"I am."

"Why are you here?" The smaller asked, tilting his head up to look at Jaehyun's face. "How did your date with Doyoung go?" Taeyong's nose scrunched up unconsciously, a pout forming on his face. He's not that curious, but for the sake of his best friend and setting his feelings aside, he still asked. He still loves and cares about Jaehyun after all, in more ways than one. 

Jaehyun had never wanted to kiss someone's lips like this before. He tightened his arms around the petite body instead.

"How was your date with Kai?" He asked back, his other hand rubbing the small of Taeyong's back while the other was playing with the soft hairs on his nape.

He receives muffled reply. "S'kay"

"Hmm?"

"It was okay." Taeyong answered, furrowing his brows. "How did you know? I didn't tell you about it."

Jaehyun cheekily grinned, tucking Taeyong's head under his chin. "I have my ways, Yongie. Did you have fun?"

"I did. We talked about dance a lot. Kai said he would tea-"

"I love you."

There it was again. The green-eyed monster rearing its ugly head and before Jaehyun could even stop himself, he blurted out his confession, effectively cutting Taeyong off.

"What?" Taeyong gasped. He wasn't entirely sure he heard it right. Breaking off Jaehyun's hug, he looked at the younger's face. Searching for a sign that he was just jesting but what he saw was a face full of determination and acceptance and… adoration.

"Fuck." The taller cussed. He looked like he wanted to facepalm himself, but he's too greedy and he wants to have Taeyong in his arms too. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." He muttered to himself.

"Like what? Jaehyun?" Taeyong said, confusion evident in his voice. He didn't want to believe what he heard, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Jaehyun pulled Taeyong back in his arms, caging him. Taeyong could feel how fast Jaehyun's heart was beating. "Let me," Jaehyun takes a deep breath. "Let me speak first, okay, Yongie?"

Taeyong nods.

"Maybe I'm too late. I'm stupid, I know. I have been such an ass to you. I tried pretending that everything was the same between us. I tried to look for others when all along I knew The One was right beside me all along." Jaehyun whispered against Taeyong's ear, voice incredibly soft.

"I was too afraid of losing what we have. Because what we have is amazing. Whenever you and I are together? It's amazing, Yongie." After everything, Taeyong still refuses to believe Jaehyun's words. His heart blooms with happiness until Jaehyun spoke again and he decides he doesn't want to get ahead of himself. Of Jaehyun. Not yet. 

"I would have buried these feelings. I'm too afraid of the consequences. But then he came along and asked you out. That day when you got mad at me, I asked myself why was I hellbent on not letting you go. I'm slow and stupid, Taeyong. I'm sorry. But I'm so fucking in love with you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

With trepidation, Jaehyun felt Taeyong's arms wrap themselves slowly around him. It boosted Jaehyun's confidence a bit, with a shaky voice, he speaks, "if you'd give me a chance, if you would let me, I want to show you how much I love you. If I'm not too late."

"How did I fall in love with someone as stupid and as oblivious as you?"

"I know I'm stupid and obli-" Jaehyun swore his heart stopped when Taeyong's word hit him. His heart pounds impossibly faster than it already was when he was just waiting for Taeyong to open the front door and shit, he feels like pissing in his pants.

"W-what did you say?"

"You're stupid and oblivious."

"No, before that."

"How did I fall in love-" For the second time that night, Jung Jaehyun cut off Taeyong's sentence again. This time with his lips. On Taeyong's... temple.

"Say it again." He said, wanting to hear the three words come out from his beloved's lips.

"You're stupid and oblivious. Most of the times, you get on my nerves. You act so childish when it comes to me. I don't know if I should be honored or what. You're so competitive and you are a one big asshole. But at the same time you can be the most caring, sweetest and most romantic person ever. I was fine with being your best friend even to the point of helping you find the person you will love, the one you call The One. Then one day I realized how you have me wrapped around your finger, Dimples. I love everything about you. I'm so in love with you. I love you."

Jaehyun intently looks at Taeyong's eyes. If this was a drama, Jaehyun would see himself and Taeyong in each other's arms as the camera switches from a closeup of his face, and then Taeyong's. But it wasn't, Jaehyun realizes. This is reality.

Taeyong was his reality, his fate, his fortune. 

"I don't fucking care if you're not the one in the fortune. I'm already blessed enough to have you in my arms like this." The younger said, earning a laugh from the older. Their bodies are so closely pressed together, they could hear each other's heartbeats, sharing the same amount of warmth emanating from one another. 

"I don't care if I haven't kissed you." Jaehyun said, smiling at the most beautiful boy in his eyes.

"I." The younger started peppering the smaller's face with small kisses.

"Know." A kiss on his eyelids.

"You're." A kiss on his nose.

"The." A kiss on the forehead. 

"One." A kiss on the cheeks. 

"For." A kiss on the jaws.

"Me." The smile he gave Taeyong before capturing his best friend's—now lover's lips was something Taeyong would remember for eternity.

The kiss was shy and curious, like their tiptoeing between each other, asking silent questions about certainty and care. Two new lovers gauging the reaction of the other. Their lips brushing delicately like a butterfly's wing. It was long enough for them to feel the warmth of each other, to get caught in the breath and to taste each other.

Taeyong tried to be bold. He started swiping his tongue on Jaehyun's lower lips, causing the other to gasp and he took this chance to deepen their kiss. Their tongues exploring every crevice in their mouths, loving the sweet and minty taste the other has. Their kiss was moist, hot and breathy. There was no battle for dominance but seeking union in closeness and the sharing of their lips, their breaths and their hearts.

Jaehyun grinned at the look Taeyong has when they parted. It was a look that he could get used to. Taeyong's lips were swollen red and shiny. His cheeks were flushed pink and he had that twinkle in his beautiful eyes. Jaehyun wants to kiss him again, to seal their love over and over again because he knows he won't ever get tired of it.

"That was the second." Taeyong said, catching his breath, burying his face on Jaehyun's chest.

"What, baby?"

Taeyong blushed a deeper red after hearing the endearment. "That's our second kiss."

Jaehyun tilts Taeyong's chin upwards with his calloused fingers, confusing painting his pools of browns. "What do you mean?"

"You kissed me before."

"What?"

"That one night I accompanied you to the party. The one that you always boasted that you didn't kiss anyone. You did kiss someone, Dimples." Taeyong grinned and he was so beautiful that Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to taste him again. "You kissed me that night."

Jaehyun frowned, trying hard to remember that night. "I have no recollection of that happening at all. I completely blacked out that night."

"I know. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want it to be the reason why you looked at me. I'm just happy to be by your side." Jaehyun grins so big he feels like his face will tear up any minute. Though, he doesn't mind if the cause is the beautiful man in front of him.

"I love you. I'll make it up to you with a lifetime of kisses."

The older wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, smirking at the younger whose hands were lingering on his waist.

"Sure hope kissing isn't the only thing you'll give me."

"You can bet on that, baby." The younger said before capturing Taeyong's lips for the third time of the many kisses to come.

In the middle of their kiss, a thought comes up in his mind, making him smile.

He now has someone to make out with every Christmas, someone he'll make more delightful memories with.

_ Well, damn, Mr. Moon is real after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, i do not dislike any of the female characters and their idol namesakes in this fic i just needed names and they were the ones who were suggested to me :) please tell me your reactions and i hope you had a good time reading this one


End file.
